


Questions

by Geccarenee13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: If you ask a bunch of different people the same question you will get a lot of different answers. What is it to be lonely? Answer by the characters of Merlin.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of my favorite stories I have written, and it is also up on Fanfiction.net. If you really like this kudos and comment and I might make more, but if you want more give me a question to go off of. Enjoy, I love you all!

Lonely

If you ask a bunch of different people the same question you’ll get a lot of different answers, after all everyone is different. If you ask a bunch of people from Camelot, and beyond, what it is to be lonely, you’ll get a lot of answers, none of them the same. 

Gaius would say that to be lonely is to know so much about the world and yet be thought of as a senile old physician. To be brushed aside and not have anyone to talk to.

Uther would say that loneliness is to have your own friends and family turn against you in the worst way; to have no one understand your need for vengeance and to be remorseful, but not being able to change anything that you’ve done.

Morgana would say that it is to have no one to help you in your greatest time of need. To be always too afraid to trust anyone, even your own family. 

Lancelot would confide that to be lonely is to watch your love fall in love and marry someone else. Under his breath he would add, especially when it’s your boss and king.

Leon would flash back to all the missions he has been on as a knight and say that loneliness is surviving when you shouldn’t have. But, the loneliest part is watching all your friends die around you, while it should have been you.

Gwaine would laugh at first, to cover up his automatic frown at the question. After a few minutes of tense laughter he would answer that loneliness is being seen as a drunk by everyone and no one trying to find why. Loneliness is having no one that cares enough about you to try to get to know you and not judge you.

Percival would say that loneliness is not having anyone to look out for you or even notice you sometimes.

Elyan would tell you that to be lonely is to give up on hope that anyone will ever come and help you.

Agravaine would say that being lonely is to be torn between your family and having no one, not even yourself, know your true allegiance. 

Mordred would say that loneliness is being hunted all your life then finally finding somewhere you felt you would do good only to have them betray you.

Morgause would say that it’s lonely to have a sister who has never even heard of you and then have to sacrifice yourself for her. Also, to just be alone for so long that you just get used to it, but still feel like you’re missing something.

Hunith would say that lonely is to be afraid that one wrong move would cause your child to be killed, and have to teach him how to lie and hide his true self from everyone. To have to listen to people say things to and about your child and not being able to say anything because you’re afraid. Loneliness is being too afraid to do anything with your life.

Balinor would say that to leave your love and, unknowingly, unborn child, and living in a cave for twenty years, with a growing hate and need for revenge; that is lonely.

Freya would sadly say that losing your family and to be cursed to kill, that causes everyone to turn away from you and even give you over to a bounty hunter, to be very lonely. But, she would also say that having to leave your love, and only friend, heartbroken and sad to be the worse and loneliest feeling ever.

Killgarah would tell you that to be the last of your species, to watch your people die in front of your eyes is the loneliest feeling in the world.

Gwen would confide that to be lonely is to be betrayed and betray others and to not be able to truly trust anyone, including yourself. 

Arthur would say that to be lonely is to try to live up to expectations and not ask for help from anyone; to carry the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders and only your shoulders. To have what you do affect everyone, and no one who understands to talk to.

Merlin would look at you with his same goofy grin as always, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He would sarcastically say that to be lonely is to be alone. Then, he would walk away thinking, ‘To be lonely is to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To be special and have to pretend you’re a fool. To have to always hide yourself away and let others take all the glory. To be thought of as a fool and yet be the opposite. To hold so many secrets.’

But, after each of them thought about it they all realized that they aren’t alone. They have each other.

However, after about 100 years if you asked again ‘Emrys’ would change what he said and say that loneliness is watching as each of your friends, family, and loved ones die and to know that you will never join them, the ‘perks’ of being immortal. He is alone now.


End file.
